Snow Man
Snow Man is a nine-member Johnny's Jr. unit that specializes in dancing and acrobatics. Members Core Members: Former Members * Onodera Ikki * Sanada Yuma * Nozawa Yuki Background Mis Snow Man was created with the boys from Johnny's Jr. group Jr.BOYS for Takizawa Kakumei in January 2009. Mis Snow Man was originally a 9 member group, but in June 2009 Onodera Ikki was moved into another Johnny's Jr. group, M.A.D. Later, in 2012, Sanada Yuma and Nozawa Yuki were removed from the group and formed a duo Jr's group called noon boys. Later, Mis Snow Man changed its name to Snow Man. The group was first announced as Snow Man for Takizawa Kabuki 2012 starring Takizawa Hideaki. They performed alongside MADE, MAD, JR.A, They武道 and juniors from Kanto and Kansai Jr. for 40 performances between April 8th - May 6th 2012 On March 1st, they were one of 11 units regularly participating in Johnny's Jr. official entertainment website 'ISLAND TV.' Original Songs * No more wait! * Genkai Meter (inherited from TOP3) * ZIG ZAG LOVE * Acrobatic * Boogie Woogie Baby * VI Guys Snow Man * Vanishing Over * Snow Dream * Party! Party! Party! * Don't Hold Back * D.D. Works Stage * Takizawa's New Year's Revolution (January 1, 2009 - May 27) * DREAM BOYS (September 4, 2009 - November 29) * Takizawa's New Year's Revolution (January 1, 2010 - February 5) * Takizawa's New Year's Revolution * Takizawa Kabuki (April 4, 2010 - May 8) * Takizawa Kabuki 2012 (8th April - 6th May 2012) * DREAM BOYS (September 3 - September 29, 2012, Imperial Theater) * Takizawa Mai Buddhist Castle 2013 (7th April - 12th May 2013, Shinbashi Acting Center) * Live House Johnny's Ginza (27, 28, 2013, Theater Kurie) * Takizawa Kabuki 2012 (8th April - 6th May 2012, Nikko Theater ) * DREAM BOYS (September 3 - September 29, 2012, Imperial Theater) * Takizawa Mai Buddhist Castle 2013 (7th April - 12th May 2013, Shinbashi Acting Center) * Live House Johnny's Ginza (27, 28, 2013, Theater Kurie) * DREAM BOYS JET (September 5 - 29 September 2013, Imperial Theater) * Takizawa Kabuki 2014 (6th - 30th March 2014, Hakataza / April 7th - May 6th, Shinbashi Playhouse) * Live House Johnny's Ginza (June 2 - 4, 2014, Theater Clie) * Takizawa Kabuki 10th Anniversary (April 8 - May 17, Shinbashi Playhouse / August 18 - August 23, Singapore) * Children who do not know the war (September 4 - 20 September - Nikko Theater) - starring with SixTONES * JOHNNYS 'World 2015-2016 (11th December 2015 - Imperial Theater on 27th January 2016) * Live House Johnny's Ginza (27 - 29 May, Theater Creation) * Takizawa Kabuki 2016 (April 10 - May 20, Shinbashi Acting Center) * Johnny's Ginza 2016 (17th - 20th May 20, Theater Creation) * The boys close call! (September 4, 2016 - September 28, Nissay Theater) 14 - SixTONES and starring * JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND (December 3, 2016 - Imperial Theater on January 24, 2017) * Takizawa Kabuki 2017 (April 6 - May 14, 2017, Shinbashi Acting Center) * Johnny's Ginza 2017 (May 30 - 2017 - June 4, Theater Creation) * Boys ~ Born Tomorrow ~ (September 7 - 28, 2017, Nikko Theater / October 27 - November 12, Osaka Shochikuza) * Boys LIVE (7th - 9th October 2017, Hojuna Tohohashi Arts Theater Main Hall / October 11, Himeji Cultural Center Great Hall / October 13, Wakayama Prefectural Cultural Center Hall Hall / October 17, Hiroshima Cultural Academy HBG Hall) Music program * The Shounen Club (2015 - present, NHK BS premium ) Concert * フォーラム新記録!!ジャニーズJr.1日4公演やるぞ!コンサート (June 7, 2009) * 夏休み ジャニーズJr. 全員集合 (August 18, 2009) * みんなクリエに来てクリエ! part1 (May 11, 2010 - May 19) * みんなクリエに来てクリエ! part2 (May 21, 2010 - December 26) * Johnny's Ginza You have Me! "ABC-Z with Johnny's Jr. (May 18, 2012 - June 3, 2012 Theater Creation) * Soma St Johnny's Kingdom [ Takahashi Kaito · Snow Man · Love-tune ] (July 26 - 29 July 2016, August 8, 12, 15, EX Theater Roppongi ) * Johnny's Jr. Festival (March 24 - 26, 2017 Yokohama Arena) * Samaste ~ You guys ~ KING'S TRASURE (August 8th - 10th, 2017 August - performances, August 11-13 [ joint performance with SixTONES) Solo Concert * Snow Man LIVE 2019 ~Yuki Man in the Show~ (March 24th - 25th 2019, Yokohama Arena) Event * Athletes selected Johnny Fan Appreciation DAY 2009 (December 13, 2009) PV Appearance * Tackey & Tsubasa's Journey Journey ~Bokura no Mirai~ * A.B.C-Z's Future Light Movie Appearance * 2011 Hot Snow * 2012 Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou THE MOVIE * 2018 Last Hold! Magazine * Hinode publication "Dance SQUARE" Short term serial (vol.9 -) Gallery SNowMan1.png SnowMan.png Snowman 2018 JrDex.png Snowman J-Island.jpeg Category:Kanto Unit